My Little Bubba
by sixdegreesofseperation
Summary: And in the end,through all the tears of sadness and joy,it all came together and created a beautiful,happy ending./.SEQUEL TO 'The Night At The Party' R&R Language.


**First of All, this sequel goes too…. *drum roll* gleek06216.. (: My hyper Mikey Chang buddy :D. **

**This is the 8 and a half months of Rachel being pregnant with Mike's baby. Lots and Lots of juicy drama and pregnancy hormones (:.**

**So I was in Woolies today (Woolworths) and I was looking for tissues. I went to the section and was deciding on which box to get, I chose Kleenex. I was standing in the line reading what said on the box and read 'Large n' Thick' out loud and laughed really loudly. People turned to me and stared as is I grew a second head. That just proves I have a dirty mind (;.**

**Hope you enjoy (: !**

…**..**

**Previously:**

"_I'm pregnant. I'm so sorry." She said in a raspy voice, it cracked on every voice and she knew it was bad for her vocals._

_Ah, Fuck!_

_He still didn't regret the night of the party, though._

…**..**

**Month 1 Week 3**

Rachel walked into the choir room, her cheerio skirt flowing gently across her thighs and walked towards Santana and Brittany who greeted her cheerfully.

"Hey Rachel." Brittany sang as she pulled the brunette into a tight hug. Santana bounced over to Rachel and gave her a big sloppy smooch on the cheek and smiled widely, knowing that Rachel hated it. Santana loved Rachel but she loved to see her annoyed too. Except, the brunette wasn't annoyed now. She was happy. Weird.

"Hey Ray." Santana said a bit disappointed.

"Hey my lovely pair of cheerleading best friends." Rachel said casually, glancing around for Mike.

"Looking for Mike?" The Latina asked. Rachel turned to her friend surprised, horror stricken that she knew. "What? It's obvious you like him. And he's like in love with you." Santana said.

"Ok. That's enough." Someone said from behind Rachel. The brunette turned around to see her Baby Daddy and smiled. Mike walked up to the brunette and dropped his arm around her, looking intently at her stomach. Rachel's hand went up to it and stroked it softly.

"Do you? I mean.." Rachel asked shyly.

Mike just looked at her like she asked him if he liked Sushi. And Mike Chang loved Sushi.

Santana just looked at them weirdly, mainly at Rachel's stomach.

…**..**

**Month 1 Week 4**

Rachel was taking her books out of her locker, when someone slammed it shut.

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were best friends." Someone yelled. Rachel turned around and saw no other than Santana Lopez. Rachel gasped .

"I'm so sorry Santana. But I didn't want to tell anyone yet. Please don't tell." Rachel begged straight away. Damn those hormones.

"You thought I would tell, didn't you?" The Latina asked, her face fell and turned to sad. Rachel had tears in her eyes now. Fucking hormones.

"San-"

"No Berry. I wouldn't tell anyone. And you know what's the most fucked up thing in this situation?" Santana asked as she leaned in. "You're pregnant, I'm your best friend and you didn't tell me." She whispered as she walked away.

Rachel thought she just destroyed her friendship.

She leaned against the locker and slid down slowly, sobbing loudly.

She remembers Mike pulling her into his arms.

…**..**

**Month 2 Week 1**

"Mike, don't chicken out now. We have to tell them." She sad as she held on to his arm.

"They're gonna kill me. I swear, Rach. You're their baby girl, but to them, I'm some random, Asian, dancer dude that has no future." Mike said carefully. Rachel gasped and she got angry quickly.

"How dare you think so low of your self, Michael James Chang! How dare you!" She yelled as she slapped the back of his head.

"Ok, ok. Calm down Baby Momma." Mike surrendered quickly and threw his arms in surrender. "Damn hormones." He whispered as they walked in.

"Dad? Daddy?" She yelled from the mudroom. Mike took his shoes off and helped Rachel out of hers, making Rachel melt.

"Yes, baby girl?" Her daddy yelled out and Mike threw her an 'I-told-you-so' look. Rachel rolled her eyes and practically dragged him into the living room. They sat on the love seat, not touching at all.

See, Mike and Rachel might have a baby coming, but they're not together. Both of them wanted to be dating but no one said anything.

Her dad and daddy walked into the living room with tea and cookies and sat in front of them.

"Daddy, I have something important to tell you." Rachel said carefully and Mike's heart started beating erratically.

"You didn't get into Julliard?" Her dad gasped, and all Mike thought was, that if this was the reaction she got from not getting into possibly the best university on the planet, he wasn't going to make it out alive. But- he's so young.

"No dad, that's not it." Rachel said quickly, although there is no chance of her getting into university now anyway.

"Then what is it, baby girl?" her daddy asked. Rachel sighed and touched her stomach lightly again, where a small bulge will begin to grow soon. Her dad narrowed his eyes at her hand before he looked up and looked at her, disappointed.

"I cant believe you let this happen, Rachel. I cant believe it. I-" He stuttered, shooting her one disappointed glance before he walked out of the room.

"Everything will work out, baby girl." Her daddy said as he kissed her on the forehead and followed his husband.

A while later she felt Mike's arms wrap around her in a comfortable cocoon.

"Be my girlfriend?" He mumbled into her hair.

"W-What?" Rachel gasped. "Are you asking me this just because we have a baby coming? If yes then-" She began.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, I like you, a lot. And you _are_ going to be my girl. Understood?"

"We have to tell Coach soon." Was all she said.

…**..**

**Month 2 Week 3**

Rachel sighed as she touched her stomach again as she stood in front of Coach Sylvester's office, ready to knock.

Her dads have been a bit distant lately and Santana wasn't talking to her still. She was planning on telling the glee club about her pregnancy today.

She knocked before going into Sylvester's office and sat down on the chair opposite from the coach.

"Yes Berry?" The coach asked her.

"I'm pregnant." She said automatically. Oh, Fuck. That wasn't how her original plan went.

"_What._" Her coach asked bewildered.

"Coach, before you say anything, let me explain. I- I didn't mean it to happen so _soon, _yet I still don't regret it. I'm sorry, I know. I know I'm a huge disappointment, and I apologize, so much. I don't know what I'm going to do with the baby yet, and again, I'm so sorry. I thought you had a right to know." Rachel rambled aimlessly, but she knew her coach understood everything.

"Who's the daddy?" Her coach asked calmly, surprising Rachel."Mike Chang." Rachel said uncertainly. Her coach sighed heavily and ran her hand through her short hair.

"Do your parents know?"

"Yes."

"And how are they acting?"

"A bit distant."

"Are the being.."

"Abusive? Of course not."

"Okay. Saturday, you're packing all your belongings and moving in with me. I don't take no for an answer and you know that. No buts." Sylvester said as she stood up and opened the door for the brunette.

All Rachel could do was walk out of the office quietly and wide eyed.

**Choir Room**

Rachel took the stool and sat beside Mike in front of the whole Glee Club. This was it.

"So what's up Rachel. You've been sitting there for the past five minutes, saying nothing. That's a bit weird." Quinn asked.

Rachel held on to Mike's hand tighter as she let two word fall out of her mouth.

"I'm pregnant." Rachel said.

Immediately, the Glee Club went _wild_.

Mercedes's and Kurt's eyes went wide and they wore big smile's, Santana was looking a bit hurt and Brittany was figuring out how you can make a baby.

Finn was smiling lightly as was Quinn and Mr. Schuester. Matt and Puck were whooping loudly and pulling Mike into 'Man-hugs'.

Puck pulled away from Mike quickly.

"It's Mike's, right?" Puck asked. Rachel rolled her eyes and nodded. Mercedes ran over to Rachel with Kurt and Quinn and were pulled into a quarter hug. Mercedes and Kurt were also hugging Mike now but Quinn stayed by Rachel.

"Keep the baby. Love it. Don't make the mistake I did." Quinn told her as she winked at her and went to hug Mike. Santana was the only one sitting there and still looking hurt.

**Lockers. After School.**

Rachel was just shutting the locker when Santana came up to her and leaned against her own.

"I'm sorry I said those things, Ray. I love you and I missed you." Santana said guiltily.

"I'm sorry I kept this from you. Love you too." Rachel said with her loop sided smile.

"We good?" Her Latina friend asked.

"We're good." The brunette answered as she linked her arm through Santana's.

…**..**

**Month 3 Week 1**

"Are you coming to the baby scan with me today? We're finding out the gender of the baby." Rachel asked as Mike leaned against her locker.

"_Today?_" Mike asked.

"Yes, Today." Rachel confirmed as her eyebrows furrowed.

"I have my dance comp today, kitten." Mike said carefully and disappointedly.

"Really? Oh that's okay. I'll get Kurt or Santana to come with me then." Rachel said easily with a smile. She knew the competition Mike was attending meant a lot for his future. Besides, there will be other sonograms.

"Are you sure? I can come." Mike said again. He felt as if he was choosing dancing over his little bubba.

"It okay, Mike. I understand. There will be other doctor visits you can come to." Rachel assured her boyfriend. Mike smiled at her and kissed her passionately before walking to football practice.

Rachel smiled at the image and walked towards Santana.

"San? Can you take me to the doctors today?" She asked her friend.

"I've got dinner with my dad today. I'm sorry Rach." Santana blurted out with a careful face. Everyone was being careful with Rachel lately. You know, with her hormones and all.

"It' okay San. I understand." She said before she walked away. She walked to the bathroom to rearrange her hair when someone caught her arm.

"I'll take you." Quinn's voice went from behind her.

"Really?" Rachel asked happily. "Sorry if I'm being too happy. Hormones."

"I know." Quinn said with a laugh.

**Sonogram.**

Rachel was lying on the tilted chair as her doctor ran an ultrasound.

"It's healthy." The doctor said and Rachel sighed happily.

"The gender?"

"It's… a lovely baby boy." The doctor answered after a while.

"Really?" Rachel asked, her voice cracking strongly, as her eyes watered heavily.

"Really." Her doctor answered as her whipped down the gel from her stomach. "Do you know what you're going to do with the baby when it comes?"Rachel looked at Quinn and smiled.

"I'm keeping it."

**Dinner at the Sylvester's.**

"How was the baby scan, Baby Momma?" Sue asked Rachel as they finished their steaks with Mike. See, when Rachel started getting her weird cravings, she began eating meat, she only began being a vegan when her daddy did. She cant believe she ever stopped eating meat.

"Fantastic." Rachel answered quickly before she took a big gulp of her orange juice.

"_Well_?" Sue asked impatiently.

"What is it, kitten?" Mike asked , wanting the answer too.

"A lovely, healthy…" Rachel began.

"Rachel!" Her coach snapped.

"Boy." She answered quickly.

"WHOOOO!" Mike yelled. Even Sue cracked a smile.

…**..**

**Month 3 Week 3**

Rachel was sitting across from her coach in her office."I want off the cheerios. The uniform is getting tight and I don't want anything to happen to the baby." Rachel said after a while.

Sue nodded and smiled, passing Rachel few sheets of papers.

"What's this?"

"I'm adopting you." Sue said easily in her 'no buts' tone.

"Really?" Rachel asked unbelievably. Sue rolled her eyes.

"Shut up and sign those damn papers, B." Her ex-coach snapped.

"Do not swear around my little boy, Sue Sylvester!" Rachel snapped too.

Rachel Berry had nerve. Sue smiled at that.

…**..**

**Month 3 Week 4**

Rachel and Mike were sitting in Sue's living room the next week, cuddled up and watching a pointless movie. Looks like cravings included movies too.

"So? What do you want to do with the baby?" Mike asked after a while. He knew that Rachel knew that he wanted to keep it. He didn't want a repeat of the Puck and Quinn drama. Plus, he already loved his lil bubba boy.

Rachel looked at her boyfriend and smiled softly.

"I wanna keep it." She whispered, smiling into Mike's happy kiss.

…**..**

**Month 4 Week 2**

Today was Regionals.

They were vs. Vocal Adrenaline and Aural Intensity today. Again. Like two years ago.

**The Stage. Singing **_**Alone**_**.**

_Rachel:_

_I hear the ticking of the clock_

_I'm lying here the room's pitch dark_

_I wonder where you are tonight_

_No answer on the telephone_

_And the night goes by so very slow_

_Oh I hope that it won't end though_

_Alone _

_Both:_

_Till now I always got by on my own_

_I never really cared until I met you_

_And now it chills me to the bone_

_How do I get you alone_

_How do I get you alone _

_Mike:You don't know how long I have wanted_

_to touch your lips and hold you tight,oh_

_You don't know how long I have waited_

_and I was going to tell you tonight_

_But the secret is still my own_

_and my love for you is still unknown_

_Alone_

_Both:Till now I always got by on my own_

_I never really cared until I met you_

_And now it chills me to the bone_

_How do I get you alone_

_How do I get you alone _

They finished the duet with Mike's arms around Rachel.

They won.

(Suck on that Vocal Adrenaline)

…**..**

**Month 4 Week 4**

Rachel and Mike were walking down the trail of the Park, holding hands and swinging them between them.

Ever since they won Regional's, everything has been getting better. Mike got a job as a Dance Coach and moved into Sue's house where the glee club threw her a baby shower.

The couple sat down on a bench, neither saying anything. Just enjoying the silence. Mike moved slightly and took his hand from Rachel's grasp.

"Close your eyes." He said to which she listened . She heard a shuffle of feet but stayed still. "You can open your eyes now." And she did. The scene in front of her shocked her.

Mike was on one knee in front of her, one arm extended which guided to his hand. And his hand held a ring. An _Engagement _ring.

"Rachel, I know that we did it the wrong way around, We should have become a couple first, we should have dated for a long time, gone to university, gotten married and then have children, but I love you and wouldn't have it any other way. I asked your dads for the blessing, they said yes. So I'm asking you now, on one knee, in this park, in Ohio, Rachel Barbara Berry, Will you marry me?" Mike asked as he looked me dead in the eye.

Rachel's eyes watered and Mike looked uncomfortable. Her sobs were loud now and she launched herself into her fiancé arms.

"Yes!" She cried out. Mike put the ring on her finger and yelled happily. He seemed to do that a lot nowadays.

…**..**

**Month 5 Week 1**

They were going to announce it today in glee practice. Ike couldn't wait, and Rachel? She was kinda hyper.

The young newlyweds-to-be walked into the choir room, arm in arm.

They, again sat down on the two stool in front of the whole club.

"You're having twins aren't you? A boy and a Girl?" Kurt asked excitedly, before Rachel could say anything. She rolled her eyes and chose her time.

"We're getting married!" She screamed.

looked surprised. Quinn and Finn were happy, holding hands again and Rachel smiled at that. Kurt and Mercedes were bouncing around happily, already planning the reception. Jason, Mercedes's new boyfriend, Puck and Matt were clapping Mike on the back, Puck harder than he should. Brittany and Santana were in the process of choking Rachel.

"Woah, down Satan. Don't wanna kill the bride-to-be before she has her baby bubba." Puck said, jokingly of course. Although he was a bit serious. Santana threw him a teasing look and bounced over to him, pulling him into a kiss which made the club 'Aww.'

…**..**

**Month 5 week 4**

Rachel started sobbing hard as she dropped the letter from her hands. She was currently sitting on the piano in the choir room before practice began. The bell rang and walked in, stopping his whistling when he saw his student cry.

"Rachel? What's wrong." He asked as he put his coffee down and sat beside the Brunette.

"They don't want to." She said.

"What?" He asked. He just doesn't get pregnant women.

"They don't want to walk me down the aisle. My daddy nor my dad." She said and started crying again. looked uncomfortable but pulled his student into his arms. He sighed as he rested his head on hers.

"I'll do it." He said.

"Do what, ?"

"I'll walk you down the aisle."

"Really? Thank you ." She yelled excitedly and hugged him, seeing her fiancé at the door she bounced over to him and kissed him quickly before she bounced out of the choir room to tell Santana and Brittany. Quinn too.

Mike looked at oddly who smiled and shook his head.

Pregnant Chicks and their hormones.

Graduation happened on Friday, Rachel cried the most.

…**..**

**Month 6 Week 1**

**After the wedding.**

The wedding was beautiful. The church was beautifully designed, all white and shiny. Rachel's dress wasn't a long princess looking dress. It was short, just beneath her knees, revealing her pregnant stomach. Her hair was down and the top of it was braided into a crown. She didn't wear much make up and all Mike could think about during the ceremony was, how much she fucken glowed.

The Bridesmaid dresses were short too, but were in between of red and pink and were a soft silk. Mercedes designed those dresses. Rachel chose all the girls from glee as her Bridesmaid's.

Mike was dressed in an elegant Black suit that outlined his dark eyes and hair. The Groomsmen were dressed similar and all stood tall and handsome.

The reception was definitely the best part. The cake was tall and covered with so much icing it made everyone get seconds. Thirds for Rachel. The first dance was amazing, The glee kids did a Mash-Up of Tonight from West Side story and Alone by Celine Dion (?) , the duet Mike and Rachel sang for Regional's.

The reception lasted until 5 am.

The honeymoon, was… great.

…**..**

**Month 6 Week 4 **

**Nationals.**

Rachel's heart was beating erratically against her chest as she watched Vocal Adrenaline perform. Their number was amazing. The good thing about their performances was the choreography. New Directions had the emotion though.

The crowd cheered loudly and Rachel moaned unhappy. Her hands rested on her stomach and she tapped her foot.

Her husbands arms wrapped around her and she sighed and leaned into him.

"It's okay, kitten. We can do it. We're better." Mike said to his Wife. Rachel smiled and looked up at Mike. Mike kissed her and smiled again.

"Ooh. Be careful. She's already pregnant. (Shut up! Couldn't help myself!)" Matt yelled from across the room. Rachel flipped him off.

**After the performance.**

The club was sitting in the room, waiting for the announcement of the winners. The room going quiet when ever something clicked. Finally after 30 minutes of waiting, the speaker turned on.

"Hello, thank you for watching these amazing performances tonight, and thank you for voting. Unfortunately, there could only be one winner. On the forth place, comes Central High, Dancing Cabaret. Maybe next year. On the third place…comes Alaska State School, OohLaLa! Congratulations." That could only mean on thing. "On the Second place, Caramel High School, Vocal Adrenaline!" They Won! "And the winners, of this years Nationals Vocal and Dancing performance goes to William McKinnley High School, New Directions!" The voice on the speakers yelled.

That was when the cheering began

…**..**

**Month 7 Week 2**

Rachel and Mike's were currently having their first fight. Well, actually it was just Rachel yelling and Mike trying to get her to calm down.

"NO! I don't want green as the theme of the room, Michael! It's a boy! Green is a girl color and I refuse to raise my son gay, no offence Kurt."

"It's okay, Cherie."

"Ok, Rachel! Calm down. We'll do blue, no big deal." Mike surrendered as he tried calm her down.

"No! No, no ,no. I want you to want it to be blue, Mike!" She yelled again.

"Ok Kit-"

"No! You agreed too fast, you don't want it to be blue, Mi-"

"SHUT UP!" Rachel's adoptive mother yelled.

…**..**

**Month 7 Week 4**

The glee kids decided to leave them alone for a weekend (finally). See , the problem is, ever since Rachel became pregnant, she didn't have sex. And it was nearly 8 months. All Mike and her did was heavy petting. When they were starting to get more intimate, they were interrupted. Like, all the fucking time.

And Rachel Chang (AN: Ah good.. It feels good to call her that) was getting pretty damn annoyed.

When Santana and Brittany were making her go shopping with them, she told them to basically fuck off and leave her alone for at least a weekend. They understood immediately.

So when Mike and Rachel were half way naked and the bell ran, she swore she was going to kill the fucker.

…**..**

**Month 8 Week 2**

The nursery was finally finished today . It was blue and crème, something Mike agreed on too, which made Rachel happy. They were both standing at the door, looking around their little boys room. Mike's arm was around Rachel and his hand was underneath Rachel's, resting on her stomach, feeling the hard pounding of their little bubba.

"He's gonna be a dancer." Mike decided after a while.

"And a singer." Rachel added.

"Ah FUCK!" Came the voice of Sue Sylvester.

"Sue Sylvest-!" she began.

"I know- I know." She yelled back.

…**..**

**Month 8 Week 4**

Rachel's water broke on one Thursday night during Dinner. It was rather funny cause she didn't feel anything. The Gleeks were having a family dinner and were sitting around the table. Rachel went to get a drink and stood up. She walked towards the kitchen island when someone yelled.

"RACHEL! You peed yourself." Brittany yelled from the dining room.

"Her water broke!" Kurt yelled.

Rachel fainted.

**Labor Room (or whatever it's called.)**

"Come on Kitten, Push harder!" Mike yelled as he held onto his wife's hand.

"I know! I'm trying! You don't know how fucking hard this is!" She yelled back to his face.

"Two more pushes!" The doctor yelled as he peered under the cover. Rachel pushed once, nearly braking Mike's hand. She pushed one more time with a scream and sighed with relief when she felt a little light a empty. The beautiful cry filled the room and Rachel sighed in happiness and laid down slightly. They took the baby and cleaned him, before hiving him back to her arms.

Mike smiled lovingly at his family and stroked the head of his son.

"Noah Michael Chang?" She asked.

"Noah Michael Chang." Her husband agreed.

And in the end, through all the tears of sadness and joy, it all came together and created a beautiful , happy ending.

…**.**

**Yay! It the end (: Hope you liked it and review !**

**I love you all my readers.**

**It's 1:20 am and my eyes hurt.. So goodnight.**


End file.
